Forbidden Love
by Dark Raven Wolf
Summary: When Haru tells about his love, how will Akito react?
1. The Element of Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I do not claim any of the  
characters either. Thank you. please R&R [ read and review ] when done!  
I also realize some of the characters are OOC in some way, forgive me!  
  
Chapter 1- The Element of Surprise  
  
It was the first day of school for the Sohma's, and  
Honda-san. It was Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's senior year, and was also Haru and  
Momiji's sophomore year. It seemed like any normal day, to them all. Kyo  
came down the stairs that sunny morning, as he smelled his favorite food  
for breakfast. Tohru greeted him with a warm smile as he entered the  
kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Kyou!" She said, as she walked into the joining room, placing  
the occupant's breakfast upon the table. Kyo smiled his reply, as he walked  
in and sat at the table.  
  
"Morning Tohru." He barely finished his sentence before he started to stuff  
his face.  
  
Kyo couldn't help himself, since it was his favorite after all. He  
smiled up at Tohru as she looked at him for approval. She nodded, and  
walked back to the kitchen to clean it some, before joining him. Yuki was  
the next awake. He walked into the kitchen as well, still half asleep. He  
looked around, slightly confused, as he always was before he became fully  
awake. Tohru placed her hand behind his right shoulder and turned him to  
face the dining room.  
  
"Breakfast is ready Yuki! I hope you enjoy it! It's my special treat for  
everyone today. By the way, do either of you know if Shigure is up and  
about yet?"  
  
Before anyone could answer that, Shigure could be seen bounding in  
with a huge smirk on his face. He plopped down infront of his meal, and  
greeted everyone. It wasn't much longer until Miei could be heard coming  
down the hall in search of him, crying as usual.  
  
"Shi-shi-shigure!!" She wined as she came up next to him, looking down with  
huge pitiful eyes. "Shigure! Where is the story? Please tell me you have  
finished it?" Miei was so upset she was about to burst.  
  
Yuki, Kyo and Tohru rolled their eyes in unison, as this was  
something they all had become accustomed to. Kyo and Tohru resumed eating,  
as Yuki looked over at Shigure with cold eyes.  
  
"For God's sake Shigure! Give the poor woman her story already!" Yuki was  
fully awake now, and didn't want to start his day off with Shigure's  
antics.  
  
"Aww, where's your sense of fun Yuki? Ayame wouldn't have made me give her  
the sto-" Yuki had cut him off with an icy glare and a sharp retort.  
  
"I don't CARE what that baka would or wouldn't do. I am not him!" Yuki was  
acting strange today, but it was only because he knew something the others  
did not.  
  
Shigure sighed, and pulled a brown envelope out of his kimono,  
as he always did. He simply smiled at Miei, who had stopped crying, and  
became excited at the sight of the story.  
  
"Oh Shigure! Did you REALLY finish it? The publishers won't be mad at me  
for once, for it being late! It'll be ontime, considering it's due today."  
She bowed and walked out of the room, then the house.  
  
Shigure smiled, and started to count aloud. The others looked at  
him, with apparent question played on their faces.  
  
"Five-four-three-two-one." Shigure looked up and listened. As soon as he  
said one, Miei's disappointed scream rang through the air. ,  
  
This time she didn't even bother to come back to the house. She just  
dropped the envelope on the ground and kept walking. She started to cry  
again, and she rubbed her eyes. Shigure was simply smiling as he finished  
his breakfast. He stood up and bowed deep, to Tohru of course.  
  
"Ah Tohru, that was superb! Arigato gozaimasu!" He bowed again and walked  
to his study.  
  
The three simply stared at each other, wondering what he put in the  
envelope he had given to Miei. They then all resumed their eating once  
more, finishing up quickly. They were going to be late if they weren't  
careful. Yuki, and Kyo went upstairs to change into their uniforms, as  
Tohru cleaned up the bowls and plates from breakfast. After she finished  
her chore, she went up to her room as well and changed. Just as she  
finished she heard Yuki calling up to her, telling her it was time to go.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming!" She replied as she grabbed her bag than ran down the  
stairs.  
  
She reached the entrance of the house, and pulled her shoes on,  
before they all proceeded to walk to school. It was a lovely day. It was  
sunny, with a teal-blue sky, and birds singing in the tree tops. An  
occasional breeze swept past every now and again. The trio didn't talk on  
the way to school, with the exception of the brief conversation about what  
they found in the envelope. It was five hundred blank pages.  
They reached school just as the first bell rang, signaling all the students  
to head to home room.  
  
"Ah! Look it's Tohru! Hana, have you talked to her at all this summer? I  
have, but only for an hour. I had to go away, remember?" Uotani had to go  
away for the summer. She visited so old friends in Tokyo, and stayed with  
them.  
  
"No, I haven't at all Uo. I feel bad, I wonder if she'll be angry with me?"  
The dark-haired girl had replied.  
  
"Hana! Uo!" Exclaimed Tohru, as she Kyo and Yuki walked into the class  
room. "I've missed you guys so much this summer! I wish we could have  
visited more, but that's all right!" She was so happy to see them, she had  
forgotten to take her seat. Their homeroom teacher walked up and tapped her  
on the shoulder.  
  
"Miss Honda, I suggest you take a seat." Tohru blushed and nodded as she  
found a desk that was next to Yuki, and infront of Kyo.  
  
From there, the day dragged on slowly, but lucky them it was  
only a half day. Tohru made plans to go over to Hana's with her and Uo for  
dinner that night. Yuki and Kyo went on home after learning the news. Kyo  
was quick to complain.  
  
"Damn, it looks like one of us has to cook tonight, or order take out. I  
hate it when Tohru's not home to cook dinner, because Shigure always orders  
some dumb-ass Chinese take out." Kyo kicked a small rock that was in his  
way as they continued home.  
  
"Shut up you stupid cat, or I'll force feed you leeks for dinner tonight."  
Yuki spat out at him, knowing this would hush him up for some time.  
  
Kyo simply sighed, not wanting the chance of it, for Yuki had done  
it before.  
They reached the house finally, and told Shigure the news. He sighed, and  
with a dramatic tone in his voice, he replied.  
  
"Oh, I'll miss the essence of our little house wife's homecooked meal." Kyo  
and Yuki both hit Shigure ontop of his ego-inflamed head.  
  
After dinner, they all sat around in the dining room. Yuki was  
organizing some school notebooks, Kyo was staring off into space, and  
Shigure was working on some "dime store smut", as Uo had once put it. The  
doors to the Japanese-style porch were open, letting fresh air in. A cool  
breeze swept through, ruffling the three's hair. Kyo looked up to gaze out  
at the yard. As he lifted his head, he noticed a tall young woman standing  
with her back leaned against one of the edges of the doors. Kyo stood up in  
shock, then started yelling at her.  
  
"What makes you think you can just waltz in here, after being gone so long?  
You're a bitch you know that?" Kyo was slightly bent over, with his fists  
clenched, just like they always were when he was mad.  
  
Both Yuki and Shigure looked up in shock as well, after hearing Kyo  
explode like he did, they knew someone was here. Shigure stared at her,  
then smiled and Yuki simply sat there, mouth half open.  
  
"Well, aren't one of you so called 'gentlemen' going to invite me and the  
lady in or not?" Said a masculine voice. Around the corner of the other  
door appeared Haru. He walked in, and sat down at one end of the table,  
making room for the lady who followed him in to sit next to him.  
  
"There's just no way it's her! It can't be!" Kyo said, finally sitting  
down. Yuki closed his mouth and laughed at his stupidity.  
  
"Well, who else would it be? A ghost?" The silver haired guy said.  
  
"Well, Rin, it's been along while since we saw you last," Shigure started.  
"How have you been?"  
  
She smiled slightly then replied, "I've been well thank you."  
  
"Haru, you're not here to do what I think are you?" Yuki said, his eyes  
searching Haru's for an answer.  
  
Haru simply sat there and slowly shook his head. He had the same  
placid look on his face as he always did when he was white Haru. Rin looked  
over at Yuki, then to Haru. She didn't say anything. It was not that she  
was shy, but she knew it wise to leave the explaining to Haru. Shigure sat  
there, calm and collected as he usual was during a normal conversation. Kyo  
looked at the two, confused as all get out.  
The group heard the front door open, then close. It was Tohru, and  
she announced she was home. She walked into the room where everyone was.  
She was surprised to see Haru, and bowed to greet her friend.  
  
"Hello Haru! How are you?" She said, as she glanced over to the femme  
sitting next to him.  
  
"Hello. I'm well thanks. Oh, excuse me, this here is Rin. She's a Sohma  
too." Haru gestured to the brunette next to him. Her long brown hair swayed  
with another breeze that came into the room. She looked at Tohru who had  
now sat down at the table next to Yuki.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Rin. I am Honda Tohru." She said to Rin, who smiled  
at her.  
  
"It's wonderful to meet you too. Haru has told me all about you!" She  
replied.  
  
Shigure caught on that Haru had something important to say, so he  
asked Tohru to take a walk outside with Rin, so they could get to know one  
another better. Tohru happily complied, and as usual, was clueless as to  
what was going on. The two girls stood up and went out onto the porch, down  
the steps and off into the backyard.  
Yuki, and Kyo had their gaze's fixed on Haru, and Shigure turned from  
watching the girls, to look at the half white, half black haired male.  
  
"So Haru, do you have something to tell us? Or are you bringing Rin, whom  
you don't appear with anymore, to stay here?" Shigure interrogated him,  
although his voice remained in a light, cheerful tone.  
  
"Well, I did bring Rin with me for a specific reason. You see, her and I  
are....well...."  
  
Kyo snapped at him, "Out with it you damn cow!"  
  
=========================================================  
  
Hello everyone! It's me, the author of Jamech! Anyhow, I'm here with my  
second fanfiction! And it's my FIRST Fruits Basket one.[ I've written  
fanfics in the past, just never published them on a website ]  
Any way, how do you like it so far? I think it's coming along quite well! I  
thought it'd be interesting to write about HaruXRin, considering Rin is  
never in the anime, and is only briefly imaged in the manga, in a flashback  
at that. Well please, I'll deeply and greatly appreciate any Review. R&R !  
Please tell people about my fanfic too! I'd love as many people as possible  
to read it! Well, that's all for now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Haru-chan. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. The News

Chapter 2- The News  
  
Rin and Tohru walked slowly down a path in the woods that occupied the land around Shigure's house. They were silent for a while, just enjoying the fresh summer air, and warm temperature. Finally, Rin decided to break the silence with a question for Tohru. Rin was curious by nature, and didn't feel shy asking anyone just about anything.  
  
"Tohru, I was wondering. How long have you lived at Shigure's house? Isn't it something like two years now?" Rin had an estimate, by what Haru had told her.  
  
"Yes, it's been two and a half now, actually. I can't believe it's been that long, you know? I guess time flies when you enjoy yourself. I am safe to say, I really love living here, you know?" Tohru stopped walking, and Rin did as well. Tohru motioned to sit down, and they both to a break from their walk. It was a good idea to sit and talk anyway.  
  
"Yes, I can see why. Shigure is a really good person, and Yuki is very sweet and understanding. and," she laughed "Kyo is fun to be around, when he's not angry." Rin smiled at Tohru when she made that remark. Tohru nodded and laughed as well, because that was very true.  
  
"Rin, are you a member of the zodiac too?" Tohru questioned. She couldn't help it, she really wanted to know.  
  
"Why yes I am." She smiled, "I am the horse."  
  
"Oh wow! That's really cool Rin. I always thought horses were very beautiful creatures." Tohru yawned slightly. She was somewhat tired, after all she went to eat dinner with her friends, and she helped cook and clean too.  
  
  
  
Rin simply smiled at Tohru again. She didn't mind all her questions, in fact she was happy she was making a new friend. Tohru was thinking the same thing. Sure, she had Kisa, but she was a lot younger than her. She had Kagura too, but Kagura's wild temper scared her in truth.  
  
Haru was nervous about what he was going to tell them, but at least he wasn't sitting in front of Akito confessing this.  
  
"You guys, Rin and I are back together again." He said, and averted his gaze to the table, he didn't want to see their faces.  
  
Kyo slammed his fist on the table, and cursed at him. "You're a damn fool, you know that Haru? A mother fucking fool. What the hell got into you to get back together with that hoe?"  
  
Yuki was looking at Haru, and felt alittle sad. Sure, Yuki definitely had strong feelings for Tohru, but after all his first love was Haru. Yuki didn't know what to say, and so he rose to his feet and walked off. He went up the stairs and to his room, and flopped down on his bed. Shigure looked at Haru, trying to figure out why the two were back together. He wanted to know why he took someone back who had cheated on him with someone else when they were last together. Kyo didn't stop cursing, and talking bad about Rin, which made Haru go black.  
  
"You fucking ass-wipe!" Haru yelled as he and Kyo both jumped to their feet and started throwing punches at each other.  
  
"You know she's a good-for-nothing-hussy Haru! Have you NO descentsy?" Kyo kicked Haru in his side, which caused him to collapse to the floor, temporarily knocking the wind out of him. He got back up to his feet, holding his side for a minute. He then lunged at Kyo, sending his fist into his fast, causing his steps to after and him to fall backwards into the table. Kyo winced in pain, as the middle of his back had hit the table. He didn't get up. Shigure had ran up and gotten Yuki, who had fallen asleep, when the two started fighting. They came running down the stairs, as Haru stood there with an evil smirk on his face. He was panting, and blood flowed from his lower lip. Kyo still had not moved. Yuki pulled Haru out of the house and slammed him into the ground, and finished what Kyo had started. The result was Haru getting his butt kicked.  
  
Shigure phoned Hatori, who said he'd be over as fast as he could.  
  
"What the hell got into you Haru?" Yuki said, as Haru finally when white again.  
  
"Kyo...he...talked......bad....about...Rin..." He said, his breath staggering.  
  
Rin and Tohru had gotten up, and continued walking along the path. They were talking about the things they liked, and disliked. Their past and what was happening with them now.  
  
"Rin, do you like Haru?" Tohru questioned, as she glanced over to the beautiful girl, whose long brown hair swayed in the wind.  
  
"I don't just like him Tohru, I love him. I always will. And one day, we will even tell Akito." Rin looked at the ground as she replied to the question. Rin wasn't totally expecting that question, and was surprised when Tohru had asked her.  
  
"I see. You two make a cute couple, you know that?" She said, as they stopped walking again. This time, that walked near the walked up a small hill and onto a private back road that only the Sohma's new existed.  
  
As they turned in the direction of the house, and started walking down the road, a car horn honked at them. The girls stopped and turned around as Hatori pulled up next to them.  
  
"Get in. I'll take you back to Shigure's. Tohru, I'll need your help. And Rin, when we get there I want you and Haru to leave. Immediately." He said in his plain way of saying things.  
  
The girls climbed into the back-seat, and looked at each other funny. Hatori drove fast, almost sixty. Normally, he never drove faster than twenty down this road, and so his speed was cause for concern. They reached the house in under five minutes. He jumped out of the driver's seat, and grabbed his medical bag. He ran in the house, not even bothering to take his shoes off. Tohru and Rin followed him into the dining room. And the closer they got, they saw Yuki standing on the porch with Haru, and saw Shigure sitting with Kyo. Kyo still had not been moved from his spot, in fear he might have a bad injury. Hatori yelled at Tohru to hurry her self up. Normally, he was never bossy like this, but Tohru ran to the porch, and inside. He ordered her to help Shigure to pull the table out of the room, on his word. Yuki went in as well, and as Hatori got to 'three', they pulled the table backwards and out of the room, while Hatori held Kyo up then slowly lowered him to the ground.  
  
Rin had remembered what Hatori said, and told Haru. He shrugged, and they both went off into the woods, the way Tohru and herself had gone earlier.  
  
Hatori decided he didn't need Tohru's help after all, and told only Shigure to stay, and tell him what he saw. Yuki took Tohru upstairs. They sat in her room, on her floor. Yuki told her what had happened.  
  
"So, Haru came to tell you three that he was back with Rin? Then him and Kyo had gotten into a fight?" She asked, looking into his eyes, which seemed pained.  
  
Yuki nodded than said "Yes, that's what happened. It's pretty bad. Haru slammed Kyo down, back first into the table. The middle of his back hit the table's edge so hard it moved the table a good three or four feet. And not to mention Kyo lost consciousness, as you saw."  
  
Tohru was shocked. She didn't know what to say. Yuki looked into her eyes, and tried to put on a smile. But Tohru caught on, and new something was troubling him.  
  
"Yuki, what's wrong? Something is bothering you. Please tell me." She said, as she layed a hand on his.  
  
"Miss Honda, Haru once told you I was his first love. What others don't know, I loved him then too. It just makes me sad to know he found someone else to love, but I have others I love." He smiled at Tohru, who caught what he said. She finally realized that he liked her, in more of a way than just a friend.  
  
"Yuki, I like you too. I've liked you that way for a while now, but I was just too shy to say anything." She replied. Yuki moved himself to sit infront of her. He took both of her hands in his.  
  
"Miss Honda, I hope you don't get driven away by this, but..." He trailed off, as he started to rub his thumbs on her hands.  
  
"Please go on, I promise, it won't 'drive me away.'" She gave him one of her famous smiles. He nodded and went on.  
  
"Miss Honda, I don't just like you. I love you with all my heart. I want to go on living my life knowing you love me just the same." He blushed brightly, and looked down, taking his hands from hers.  
  
Tohru looked at him, and blushed as well. She was indeed taken aback, but she loved him too. She knew it was love, she had such strong feelings for him.  
  
"Yuki, I love you as well. I love everything about you." She blushed some more, and so did he.  
  
Yuki lifted his right hand to her face, and gently stroked her cheek, then pushed a stray bit of hair behind her ear. He suddenly had gained butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous, no doubt. He wanted to kiss her. He longed for all the world to kiss her.  
  
Yuki spoke her name, which made her look up. He slowly leaned in, and closed his eyes.  
  
Tohru realized what was about to happen, and was rally nervous as well, but she leaned in and closed her eyes too. Their lips met. It was perfect to Tohru. It was her first kiss, and from Prince Yuki himself. And their kiss, which was a first for them both, wasn't a little peck on the lips. They sat there for a few minutes now. He would suck gently on her lower lip, which sent chills up and down her spine, but nonetheless, she loved it.  
  
Hatori finally got Kyo to wake up, and was able to examine his back. He was fine, but he was going to be extremely sore in the morning and have a huge bruise on his back. Hatori didn't want him walking just yet, so him and Shigure picked Kyo up, and took him upstairs to his room. Once, there they layed him upon his bed, and Hatori gave him some instructions about what to do and not to do. Kyo nodded, and the two older men left, closing the door behind them.  
  
"We should go tell Tohru, she'll want to know how he is doing." Said Shigure, as he started walking towards her room.  
  
"You do that, Shigure. I have to get back to the main house, before Akito gets suspicious." Hatori said, for they all knew Akito had a strange way of putting two and two together and figuring out what was going on. He couldn't find out about Rin and Haru, if it could be helped.  
  
Yuki had moved his right hand to rest on her neck now, sort of cuffing it. They continued to kiss, both of them had longed to do this for so long. They were careful not to move to close, or Yuki would transform, which would be a strange predicament.  
  
Shigure came to Tohru's room, and slid the door open.  
  
"Tohru, Kyo's doing just fine. Do you know where I can find Yuki so I can-" Shigure stopped himself mid sentence when he opened his eyes and saw the two sitting on the floor, kissing. The sudden interruption caused the two to jump. Yuki quickly got up to his feet, and helped Tohru up once he did. All he could do was clear her throat, and Tohru was blushing madly.  
  
Shigure had the most confused look on his face, and just stood there staring at the two. First Haru and Rin, now Tohru and Yuki. What next? Will Akito become nice and allow the Sohma's to love again?  
  
"Uhm, Miss Honda..." Yuki tried to say something, but couldn't. The two were so embarrassed they had nothing to say. Tohru ran out of her room, down the stairs and to the porch. She still had her shoes on, so she kept going. She ran down the path, to Yuki's 'secret base'. Now why she went there, she wondered herself. But all she could think was about their love confession, stolen kiss, and being walked in on.  
  
"Well, well Yuki. It's turned out to be quite the interesting day, wouldn't you say so?" He said, as he looked at Yuki.  
  
"I....I...." Yuki ran out as well. He did something that usually Kyo would do. He climbed onto the roof, where he knew Shigure would not go.  
  
"Well, ok I think I need to just go sit down...yes..." Shigure walked down the stairs to his study.  
  
==================================  
  
Hehe ^-^!! R&R please! 


	3. Trouble at Kaibara High

Hey there everyone! As you've probably noticed so far in my story, the characters are sometimes not acting like they normally do. For example Tohru has been mentioned rolling her eyes in my fanfic. If you don't like the furuba characters acting OOC then don't read my fic.  
  
  
Chapter 3-Trouble at Kaibara High  
  
The rest of the afternoon went by slowly, as Tohru remained at the secret base, and Yuki on the roof. Tohru had remained at the base for almost an hour now. It was well past sundown, and she decided to finally make her way back to the house. She knew her way, no problem but being alone in the dark woods made her nervous. As she walked towards the house, she hummed softly to herself in hopes of staying calm. But as she continued on, a twig snapped somewhere behind her. She screamed but stopped abruptly when she saw who it was.  
  
"Yuki! Oh lord you scared me! I thought you were one of those weirdos Shigure always talks about." She breathed a sigh of relief. Yuki stepped closer to her, and tilted her chin up with his index finger.  
  
"Miss Honda, I couldn't go to sleep without seeing you again. So I had gone to your room, in anticipation that you had returned. But you had not, so I came out here. Sure enough I found you." He smiled at her, and she could see it in the faint moonlight.  
  
Yuki took her left hand in his right, and started to slowly walk back towards the house. Tohru felt her cheeks burning, as he did so, but she liked getting to hold his hand and it mean something. They reached the house soon enough, and they walked up the stairs, still hand in hand. He walked her to her room, and smiled at her.  
  
"Good night Miss Honda. Sleep well, and I will see you in the morning." He kissed her on her forehead, before heading towards his room.  
  
Tohru called after him "Good night Yuki, I love you!"  
  
He smiled as he heard her words floated after him. He kept walking though, and went into his room.  
  
========================  
  
Haru and Rin sat together, in one of Hiro's hiding spots. For a while, the couple was silent, as Haru tried to find the right words to say. Rin sighed softly, as she turned to look into his eyes. She could see enough in the moonlight, all she needed to see was his eyes at the moment anyway.  
  
"Rin, are you mad at me for what happened earlier today. When I hurt Kyo I mean.." He fumbled with those words, and after catching her gaze, quickly averted his eyes towards the ground.  
  
"Oh Haru, he said terrible things about me, and it turned you black. You can't help that, and furthermore, you defended my good name did you not?" She said, her gaze not leaving his frame.  
  
A light breeze picked up her long hair, and sent it around her shoulders. The leaves in the tree above made a faint rustling sound from being disturbed by the wind. The small amount of moonlight shone on them at an angle, and encased their bodies in a heavenly glow.  
  
"You know, you are right Rin. I defended your name because he spoke badly of you. Damn that wretched cat, that monster." Haru sighed heavily, and looked up again to meet her eyes. They were beautiful pools filled with love, and he couldn't help but stare. He was entranced by her beauty.  
  
"Haru, what if Hatori tells Akito?" That was the one thought that kept echoing in her mind. What would happen if or even when Akito found out? Would he hurt one of them? Or would, by some sliver of hope, allow them to remain together.  
  
"Hari won't tell. I know he wouldn't. He wouldn't want us to hurt as he did when he told Akito about Kana that day. We will be fine if we just lay low around the main house. I'll try not to get in a fight with baka neko too. But I think he's rendered useless for a while yet." He replied to her, as her tucked some loose hair behind her ear.  
  
Rin just nodded, then looked to the ground, as if it would console her somehow. Haru did the same. He couldn't find any words to say to her at all. He just got up and walked away. Rin noticed but didn't say anything. She remained where she was for a while longer, than got up and went home.  
  
=====================================  
  
The sun rose all too soon for the Sohma household. They were all tired after what happened yesterday, Kyo most of all. HE told Shigure he'd stay home today, and rest his back. He knew he wouldn't miss much at all, it being only the second day of school. Tohru moaned slightly, as the sunlight crept through her curtains and warmed her face. Before she knew it her room was entirely lit by the sun's rays. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the sudden change in brightness. Tohru finally opened her eyes, to see who it was that opened her curtains.  
  
"Tohru!" Said the fellow Sohma, sitting on the bed smiling a big goofy grin at her. "Tohru! I missed you yesterday at school, I was hopping we could have ate lunch together, before school let out. But I heard you went to Hana's."  
  
Tohru was surprised to see him. It was Momiji. He sat there with his classic goofy grin, and his big golden eye, and blond hair.  
  
"Momiji! Thank you for waking me up, I would have over slept!" Tohru stated, as she checked her clock. She usually woke up at around six-thirty, but it was seven fifteen already. She had only twenty minutes to shower and get dressed for school.  
  
"It's no problem Tohru! I wanted to walk to school with you today, if that's ok with you." He asked, as Yuki walked in, with a bright smile upon his face.  
  
"Good morning Tohru!" He chimed. He was very cheerful today, as compared to usual.  
  
"Oh Yuki! Is it ok if Momiji walks with us this morning, to school?" She questioned, her large eyes met his.  
  
"I don't see why not. Considering Kyo isn't coming, it's ok." Yuki grabbed Momiji by the wrist and hauled him out, so Tohru could go about getting ready for school.  
  
======================  
  
They reached school by eight-thirty, as the first bell rang. Momiji ran in his direction to homeroom. Yuki and Tohru headed to theirs, and found their seats. Their day began as usual, the teachers came and went. Lunchtime finally arrived, and as the rest of the class ran out of the room, Yuki had Tohru stay behind so he could talk to her.  
  
"Miss Honda, I mean Tohru.About yesterday, well I..I'm sorry." Yuki said, as he slightly flushed pink, and looked at his feet.  
  
"Yuki, what are you sorry for? You said you loved me, and you kissed me. There is no reason to be upset.." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up into her large blue eyes.  
  
"Tohru, you are really kind, you know that? Too kind.." He replied, "I was wondering, would you...I mean would you like to, be my girlfriend?" He asked.  
  
This shocked Tohru some, for never in her life had a guy asked her that. She was used to be single, and really didn't think anything of it.  
  
She nodded as she replied, "Yes Yuki, I'd love to!" He flashed one of his famous Prince Yuki smiles, which caused to Tohru to blush.  
  
"How about we go get some lunch, I don't know about you but I'm starved." He laughed softly, as he took her hand and they walked to the cafeteria.  
  
After receiving their lunches, they went outside, where a good bit of people were. Tohru suggested sitting under a large tree they had seen yesterday, and he agreed. On their way to their destination, they ran into the last group any one would. It was the Prince Yuki Fan club girls.  
  
'Oh lord!' Thought Yuki, noticing his hand was still connected to Tohru's.  
  
"Prince Yuki?!" Exclaimed #1 as she saw his hand in Tohru's.  
  
Yuki and Tohru were in shock. Neither of them had thought about running into the Prince Yuki Fan club. President Motoko had left last year, since she was a senior, and had vowed never to let a girl get close to Yuki. Well, from the looks of it she had failed, terribly. Yuki and Tohru quickly dropped their hands, and stepped apart some. However, no matter what they did, it was too late. A large crowd had formed around the three. The rest of the fan club girls came up, and were confused. Tohru was embarrassed and scared. She wanted to get out of the forming mob. To her dismay, and Yuki's they could not escape.  
It wasn't five minutes, though, that screaming could be heard from some of the fan club girls, as Uo, and Hana came up. Hana's eyes showed the same devilish spark as they did when she threatened to zap someone. Uo had her lead pipe out and was threatening to clobber the masses if they didn't move on. Sure enough, the crowd slowly thinned, then disappeared, for almost the whole school feared Hana and Uo.  
  
"Oh Uo, Hana! Thank you so much! I didn't know what we'd be able to do!" Tohru said, her eyes vivid with confusion.  
  
"It's no thing. But when did you and the prince become so close?" Uo said, as she slammed the rod into the ground, and rested her hands on the top of it.  
  
"Well, um.." Tohru began, but Yuki cut her off.  
  
"Just yesterday, Miss Uotani." He finally had said it straight, to someone.  
  
Hey ya'll It's me! I am sorta loosing my creative streak! Shock! Gasp! Anyhow, I had a hard time with this chapter for some retarded reason, so So I just ended it. Hopefully chapter four will be.better? R&R always! P.s. I am looking for someone willing to be a beta for this story! I will not tell you what a beta is, for if you have to be told, then you are not fit to be one in the first place! XD 


	4. Aches and Pains

Chapter 4- Aches and Pains  
  
Kyou woke up around noon, and he felt miserable. His room was pitch black, for he had asked Shigure to close the curtains last night. He tried to sit up in his bed, but the extreme pain in his back was to much to bear. He yelled out in pain, and fell back down on his bed. He had his jaw clenched, and his eyes tightly shut, for the pain was just to strong. Hatori had given him painkillers, but they weren't strong enough to stop a headache. Again Kyou tried to get up, his stubborn ways not stopping him. As he finally was able to sit upright, Shigure came bounding in, as idiotic as ever.  
  
"Ah! Kyou, I see you're finally up! It took you long enough, considering it's twelve-thirty." Shigure flashed one of his goofy grins, as he pulled open the curtains. He normally wasn't like this, and Kyou noticed it. 'He's acting like Momiji.' The red head thought to himself. "Kyou! Guess what? We have a guest today! I'm sure you'll be happy to see him too!" Shigure said, as he stood only feet from the bed, not wanting to get to close when he shared the news. "Master!" Kyou inquired, with a tone of happiness obvious as he spoke.  
Shigure simply shook his head, then laughed softly to himself, and stepped two more backwards. He wanted a good distance from the cat. "Why, I don't understand why you haven't figured it out! It's Kagura!" Shigure smiled mockingly, as Kyou's face went from lively and almost full of color, to pale as a ghost and disturbed. "You..you bastard! I can't believe you told her I was hurt! God by the time she's done with me I'll be so injured, there'll be no point in living!" Kyou tried to jump out of his bed, and hit Shigure, but only succeeded in falling to the ground with a loud thump. He lay there as the ground continued to tremble. It was as loud as a freight train, and violent as an earthquake. "Oh no! Not Kagura! Mark my words Shigure, mark my words, when I'm done with you." But Kyou could not finish his sentence, for Kagura stormed into the room, and ran to his side.  
The sun shone through the window, and seemed to cast a spotlight on the two. Shigure slowly inched out of the room, and down the stairs. What Kyou also did not know, was Ayame had come to visit. However, Shigure had enough sense to keep the idiot to himself.  
Outside his window, a breeze was made known, as the branches of a tree swayed to the left and almost out of view.  
  
"Oh Kyou! Why did you let this happen to you!" She began with a placid voice, which slowly sped up into an anger filled sound. "YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" She yelled as she picked him up and hugged him so hard, his back popped all the way down. She swung him around the room, and broke a good amount of things.  
  
Loud thumping could be heard downstairs, in the dining room, where Ayame and Shigure sat. For once, Ayame was acting calm and collected, which wasn't his normal character.  
  
"Kagura is here, isn't she?" He said as he sipped from his cup of tea. He simply smiled to himself, and proceeded to place his cup on the table, before turning to look outside. The sliding doors were open again, and exposed the outdoors. A breeze swept in and lifted his hair up as if someone was there doing it. Shigure nodded to his friend's question.  
  
"Yes, she's here. I sort of invited her. More like told her Kyou was hurt when she called yesterday for her normal check up on him. She was wondering where Rin was, because Rin had not come home that night. I have to admit, she sounded almost like a normal person then." Shigure stood up and looked out the doors as well. He walked casually over to the porch and leaned against a column. Ayame followed and stood next to his long time friend.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Lunch had finally ended, and Yuki and Tohru were escorted back to class by Uo and Hana. Over the course of about twenty minutes, Hana and Uo had gone from best friends, to bodyguards. Uo herself did not mind and found it quite amusing. Hana on the other hand was more or less tipsy about it. She sensed the strange magnetic signals from him, and did not like how much stronger they got when he was close to Tohru. She helped them out, despite how she felt. Hana would do anything for her best friend.  
  
"Well, that was one of the most interesting lunch hour I've seen for a while. So you and Yuki are 'together' eh?" Questioned Uo, as she sat on Tohru's desk.  
  
Tohru simply nodded to her friend's question, as she looked down at her shoes. She was worried right now about Kyou, for some reason. Her mind had jumped to thoughts about him. She thought how ironic it would be if Kagura were to show up.  
  
"Tohru, I don't like you being with Yuki. It's one thing to live with him, but now that the two of you are together, his electric signals are much stranger than before. I really wonder about him. He could be someone totally different than you know." Hana added this in with Uo's statement, with her creepy, and bland way of stating things. She was placid again, and sat in a chair next to her brown-haired friend.  
  
"You guys, you worry so much about me. I'm fine, honest. There's nothing mysterious that I do not know about him. Please try to relax, ok?" Tohru replied to the two. She smiled in reassurance.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Haru paced the yards of the Main House. He was nervous, for Rin promised she'd meet him that morning, but she had yet to show. The sun was high, and indicated it was around noon, or one. The golden rays of the sun slipped through the branches of a tree above, and in the distance Akito was hanging out his window as usual. Haru did not notice, nor thought to look if he was there. Little did he know, Akito was watching him, and had a vague idea of what was going on. Well, it wasn't a vague idea at all, but the head of the family simply dismissed it at the moment. He was intrigued by the cow's strange behavior.  
He gave up, and decided to head for Shigure's. Haru didn't hesitate a moment, and as soon as he made it around the wall's of the Main House, he took off running as fast as he could. The sun beat down on him, and made him hotter than he already was, due to the black clothing he wore.  
  
'I really hope she's at Shigure's house.' He thought as he ran on.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Shigure and Ayame had come back in the house finally, but stayed in the dining room all day, talking and having fun as normal. Kagura had finally calmed down, and cleaned up the wreck she made in Kyou's room. Kyou on the other hand, was in even more pain than he began with that day. He lay in his bed, a hand on his head and another on his side. He had aches and pains, no thanks to Haru and Kagura. Kagura had closed his curtains again, and let him try and fall back asleep. She headed back downstairs, and went to join Ayame and Shigure.  
  
"Ah Kagura," Started Shigure in one of his sing-song type voices, "How is Kyou?"  
  
Kagura scowled at him, but her face quickly changed and she was calm as she spoke, "He's fine, he's in a lot of pain from what Haru did to him, but he'll be fine."  
  
Ayame and Shigure smiled at each other. They knew all too well she had a problem with admitting she had caused him even more pain only hours earlier. A breeze flowed in from the porch, and it felt wonderful to the trio. Kagura sighed, as she had taken her bag off, and fingered it's face. Shigure pulled out some paper and began writing. Ayame finished his tea, than sighed contently as he sat his cup upon the table. He stood again and walked onto the porch.  
  
'What on earth?' He thought as he saw a good bit of bushes rustle violently. Then out came Haru, still running.  
  
"Ayame! Is Rin here?" He yelled as he came to a stop once he reached the spot where Ayame was standing.  
  
"Not unless Shigure has her locked up in his closet like he did to me once." He smiled and turned to Shigure who looked up from his papers. They both extended and arm and did a thumbs up.  
  
"Yosh!" They exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Ok Haru, what seems to be the problem?" Shigure said motioning for him to come in and sit at the table.  
  
Haru pulled off his shoes, and sat down. He was breathing heavily, and so he waited a few minutes before answering. The room grew extremely quiet. None of the four spoke, but finally Haru replied.  
  
"I was supposed to meet Rin this morning at the Main House. But she never showed. I saw her head for home last night, after we had talked.." Haru said, shock and slight terror played upon his young face.  
  
Shigure turned to Kagura, who had looked up with all the commotion.  
  
"Kagura, did Rin come home last night?" Kagura shook her head solemnly.  
  
"Where could she be? Did you check.well anywhere else?" Haru shook his head, he knew she'd be no where else, well except for lurking in the shadows of the woods, but he just came through them. Surely he would have saw her if she was anywhere in there.  
  
"Could she possibly be anywhere in the main house?" Asked Ayame.  
  
"No, someone like Momiji or Kisa would have come and told me.  
  
'Where IS she!' Thought Haru, who had now became quite nervous.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Well hey there! I like chapter 4, don't you? Suspense is killin meh! Anyhow, please R&R as always. 


	5. Threats and Promises

Chapter 5- Threats and Promises  
  
Akito pulled himself back in from his usual hanging of the window. He did not make a sound as he walked; he only simply fixed his kimono, which found it's usual spot. Which was hanging half off one of his shoulders. He walked to where his bird was sitting on the water dish, and held out his finger. The little white bird ruffled it's feathers, then walked onto the outstretched finger. Akito turned and sat down on the floor, and smirked. He was thinking to himself what fools Haru and Rin were. He looked up at the girl with long brown hair, who only stared back with the most hateful look on her face. However, she knew better than to say anything, or try anything to escape.  
  
"Well, well Rin. Thought you and Haru could hide your pathetic love affair from me? Or did you choose to forget what had happened last time? You are a pathetic person you know that?" He laughed to himself as he stood up and the little bird flew outside. He walked towards her and teasingly fondled her hair. She sat there, holding her hair, not daring to make a move.  
  
There was silence, and she did not answer him. For a moment he seemed patient, but as he returned his fingers to the top of her hair, he grabbed a handful and jerked her head up towards him.  
  
"ANSWER ME! I asked you a question, and I expect you to answer me!" He hit her across the face before slamming her into the ground. He laughed aloud now, at her stupidity.  
  
"Yes.." she whispered softly, keeping her head down on the ground, her hair formed a curtain around her eyes. He could not see her facial expressions, but heard what she said. And although he heard what she had said, he decided to be arrogant about it.  
  
"WHAT was that? I seem to not be able to hear you so well. Maybe if you SAT UP!" He said the last part of that as he yanked her up again to look into his cold eyes.  
  
"I said yes. I thought we could hide it from you."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The four were very worried, and they were all sitting at the table, looking at one another for some sort of response or idea. Another breeze came through, and the sent of grass filled the room.  
  
"We need to go looking for her!" Haru exclaimed, on the verge of black and white.  
  
"Calm down Haru, I'll go call Hatori, maybe he's seen her." Shigure, after saying that, stood up and headed out into the hall for the phone.  
  
Kagura stood up and walked outside, sitting on the porch with her feet hanging off. She sighed, for her thoughts weren't about Rin, but Kyou.  
  
'Oh, my love! Why did you have to go and get so hurt.'  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The day dragged on slowly, and finally school ended. It was a fine relief to Tohru and Yuki, for people had been whispering all day. They knew it was about them, but tried not to pay a lot of attention.  
  
"Yuki, come on lets get home.." Tohru said, as Momiji ran up along side them.  
  
"I heard you two are together! Is it true?" He said, as Yuki looked at him strangely.  
  
"How did you hear that Momiji?"  
  
"It's all over the school, even the teachers know about it." Momiji smiled at Tohru, his golden eyes glittering in the afternoon sun.  
  
Tohru did not smile back however. She got a sick-to-the-stomach kind of feeling. They walked straight home, and this time the couple did not hold hands. It was an excruciatingly silent walk home, and Momiji couldn't take it so he ran ahead on home.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Hatori arrived at Shigure's house about twenty minutes after he had been called. He pulled up and honked the horn of his car, signaling for the others to come and get in. Haru and Ayame sat in the back as Shigure sat in the front.  
  
"So Rin has gone missing has she?" He said looking at Haru in the rear-view mirror as he backed out and sped for the Main House.  
  
"Yes, she has.." But that's all anyone said for the rest of the ride.  
  
The way there was silent, but quick. Haru stared out the window, and Shigure studied his hands. Ayame had simply gone of into Aya-lala land. Haru was scared, and all he wanted was to find her. He hoped nothing had happened to her, he hoped with all he was that Akito had not gotten a hold of her. He gripped the seat belt hard with his hands, at all those possible ideas. Hatori finally brought them to their destination. Haru was quick to send himself flying out of the car and into the Main House. Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori weren't far behind. They ran up and down every hall looking for her, but no response came when they called her name.  
  
They gave up for sometime and went to Hatori's house to rest. No one had talked to each other for almost an hour now, and the pattern did not break with their resting. Haru paced the room, for he couldn't stand still. Ayame was joking around with Shigure, and Hatori simply sat at his desk.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"You FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL!" Akito yelled, as he tightened his grip on her hair.  
  
Rin was quivering, and tears were slowly misting her eyes.  
  
"Do you possibly think, I would allow a relationship for you and Haru? If I did that, then everyone would want someone in his or her lives. Can't do that now can I?" He questioned, his eyes boring straight down to her soul. She didn't move, nor did she answer him. She feared hi, just as the rest of the family did, though some refuse to say they did.  
  
"You seem to have a problem answering to authority in your life. Well, if you don't want it your way, we'll do t my way." Akito smirked and slammed her back to the ground, as he turned and walked off. ]  
  
When he came back he had a whip, the likes of which he used to use on Yuki when he was young. Rin saw this and her eyes filled up with fear. She quickly backed away from him, but he advanced on her. Akito was filled with rage, and kept moving towards her. He tapped the whip on his left palm.  
  
"Now, now. Are you afraid of me? Why Rin, the horse, afraid of Akito?" He laughed aloud, and walked right up to her, as she had backed herself into a corner.  
  
A breeze came in through the opened doors that led to his porch. It seemed to find it's way to Rin and embraced her, as if someone were there. She shuddered as Akito raised the whip. He hit her repeatedly, on the side, the arms, and the legs. He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her out of the corner, and hauling her to her feet. She stood there, her right arm held up to shield her face. He continued to beat her, now hitting twice as hard as he did when she was on the ground. She bit her tongue, trying to not to scream out. Akito laughed then dropped the whip. He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her hard. After that he smirked at her and slammed her on the ground. He continued to hurt her in just about every way. He kicked her, whipped her, and hit her. Finally, she could take it no more. She got enough courage to scream out as loud as she possibly could. IT was an ear-shattering scream, which could wake the dead.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Haru stopped dead in his tracks, and the all looked to the door as a loud screamed flowed through the air and into their ears. At that, they all ran out of the room, and to Akito's. Without a doubt they knew that's where she was, and what was happening. Haru ran faster than the rest, being younger and all. In less than three minutes they reached Akito's room, and Haru slid the door break, sending it off its tracks and out into the hall, breaking it into many pieces. He had gone black, and it didn't take long. Hatori and the others saw this, as he stormed into the room.  
  
"AKITO! LEAVE HER ALONE, NOW!" He barked at the head of the family.  
  
Haru now did not care whom it was he was about to fight. It made no difference if it were baka neko, or Akito.  
  
"Haru, NO!" Yelled Shigure as he and Hatori lunged at him, and grabbed hold of his arms.  
  
"Akito, leave her alone! It's ME you want!" Haru was thrashing about wildly, and finally succeeded in throwing Hatori and Shigure to the ground, with a loud thump. He walked forward, and slammed Akito to the ground.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == == = = = = = =  
  
Hewwo! =^-^= how do you like the story so far? Hmm..interesting plot! Bwahahahahaa! What will happen to Rin? Or how about Haru? It looks like he'll finally make a stand to the family tyrant, Akito. Stay tuned for chapter 6, for the exciting conclusion of this scene! R&R! please! Special thanks to Takumi-san for reading! Doomo arigato gozaimasu!  
  
~Hatsuharu~ 


End file.
